Rose In The Concrete
by Hell's Nightingale
Summary: Uber Fluff. Sakura always will love Ino as Ino will always love Sakura. It couldn't be no other way. Mature for inferring and fondling. InoSaku SakuIno InoSakura SakuraIno InoxSakura SakuraxIno Ino and Sakura Sakura and Ino InoxSaku SakuxIno


**My** daily life as a ninja wasn't flashy. My first kill was memorable; any ninja could say the same thing. It wasn't the first date memorable but worst mistake type. It haunted me in the mornings, at night, my kunai and the academy, where innocent kids would commit such a gruesome act at an early age. My social life was barely noticeable, only time I socialized was with old comrades or buying a small supply of food. Most of my time was generously distributed at the Konoha Hospital from giving kids shots, working at the pharmacy floor and in emergency surgery, and if I wasn't there I was on a mission. My time at my house wasn't much. I lived alone, moved out from my moms since my first kill at the age of eighteen. I don't know how I lasted this long without a first kill, but I did and I savored that I remained innocent until then. My life wasn't the cliché life of a ninja: waiting for a mission and always living in danger. It was quiet, but still in danger, and nice compared to other ninjas. I also was thankful for this.

But, my every day life as a person was interesting. I was in love and she made my small time at home even sweeter.

* * *

**My** daily life as a regular person started off serene, by getting waked up for breakfast by Ino. Her hair would still be messy from sleeping; I thought she looked prettier like this. She would quietly coax me to get up, but I would always pull her under our sanctuary of blankets to only lay awake for a few moments, smelling her unique scent of flowers and a sun kissed day. She would sigh at my stubborn morning attitude but allow me to have my way. She treated me so well. She would lie on top of me, cuddling her head on my chest while my arms would enclose around her, pressing her innocently against me. She would breathe in sync with me for minutes on end, within those minutes her hand would find mine and she would observe how beautifully our hands fitted together. She would then slide off of me and gracefully swing her legs off the bed, and slowly help me out of it. We would walk hand in hand out of the dark bedroom and into the sun glittering hallway. A fresh vase of wild flowers would always be neatly placed on a traditional, small table at the end of the hall everyday. Ino would lead me to the right once at the end of the hall and into the kitchen. It was filled with home-grown spice filled jars, reminder notes on the fridge, a thoughtful vase of yellow roses, pictures of our family and friends placed on our kitchen walls in love and the window fully open, inviting the soft spring breeze inside to enliven our sleep encrusted bodies. The breakfast perfectly presented on the table, as if drawn right out of a magazine. It would be cooled once I sank my fork into the soft cooked potatoes. I would eat quietly while I listened intently on Ino's movements through out the kitchen. She always ate before waking me up. She would clean the dishes she dirtied, make more coffee and glance outside the house window, trying to find the birds that sang happily outside. She was flawless to me.

Once I was done eating my meal I would thank her tenderly by delivering a chaste kiss on her lips, tasting of watermelon sorbet. I would quickly put on my work clothes, having already taking shower last night because I have no time this morning and hastily walking out of the door. Ino would wave good-bye to me from the window once outside. Our house was near the protecting walls of Konoha, we preferred the peace it offered. It was also near the park where we first met, making us buy this house even more eagerly. Tsunade told us to buy an apartment instead, concerned that we were putting too much commitment on our relationship by buying a house, but we were in love and didn't listen. My teacher understood our love but couldn't grasp it without flinching like it was acid, frightened to love again from her heart wrenching past.

I would walk to work with an impassive frown, my eyes detached like a cliché ninja. The kids that I passed who scrambled to the academy would stop and ask about my missions, and how they could become great. I would let them steal my time away by telling them my moves and giving pointers, making me late for work at the Hospital. Tsunade would scold me for being so casual, but she didn't mind it too much for she watched me from her window, observing my gentleness to the kids in which she lacked. Once I hit those doors to the Hospital I wasn't a normal person, I was a ninja.

I work hard once I get into my own office, listing off patients and creating personalized formulas for special diseases. I would do that until someone would knock on my door and inform me I was needed in the pharmacy. I would walk down there and find Kenji, a child who always had something wrong with him, asking for more medicine. No other doctor could remember his list of medicine, or have the patience to do it. I would smile at him and give him a quarter to buy himself a piece of candy while I supplied his medicine. His medication would take twenty minutes for me to prepare and package, by then he would be done with his candy and he would grab the medicine with a goofy smile. He would run out of the hospital, about ramming Tsunade who came looking for me. I was now needed to dispense shots to a new highly contagious disease inflicted patient. I would nod before quickly walking to the next floor to retrieve a face mask and vaccine. I would quickly treat the patient and send them best wishes to get well before walking back to my office. I would slump in my chair for one second before recording my day's events in a doctor's research journal. I would do this for a few minutes before receiving more paper work, or being called into the emergency room, and the rest of my time would be devoted to my original work.

At three o'clock I would be finished with work, filling out my time in the hospital and leaving with the same detached frown. I would catch the academy students racing out of the school. Some of them running to me and asking to wear my headband. I would let them sport it around for a few seconds then peeling it away from their eager hands and walking home. Once I reach the quiet cobblestone street that led to our two story house I would begin to smile. I could smell the flowers from our house. Ino had flowers in our front yard, in our house and in our back yard. Each flower held a different scent, color and shape but all together they made a heavenly sight and smell. I become a regular human again once I reach our white picket fence, showing the boundary between my life with Ino and the real world.

I would walk slowly, observing the flowers like I just saw them for the first time, and quietly sliding inside. I would take off my doctor's jacket and shoes before lazily climbing the stairs to our bedroom. I would go in there and find a baggy shirt, and un-consciously grab an un-matching pair of shorts to accompany it. I would walk out of our bedroom with my new comfortable clothes and out to the back yard where Ino was. She would be pruning the rose bushes, caring the herbs and putting more water in the bird bath. This was her little piece of heaven that she worked hard for, enclosing it from the world with a high white fence. Her face would have smears of mud, slender fingers clad in old musty leather gloves and her charming blond hair in a ponytail. She would be bending down near a plant while I un-intentionally snuck up on her. When in close-range I would lightly tackle her to the ground with a childish smile. She would smile despite we landed in dirt and pull me closer. She would hold me close to her dirty caked body. She would discard her gloves and allow her slim fingers to fondle with my hair. She would always gently grasp a handful of my hair and lift it, then letting it glide out of her hands. She would continue this, marveling its shade of spring pink and sometimes tickling my nose with my own hair. Her eyes would always hold a loving gaze, and I would always look at her like that too.

After we played in her personal glen of tranquility she would propose we should have a lunch picnic. I would nod while brushing some dirt off of my scrubby clothes. She would come back a few minutes later with a baby light blanket and delectable food in hand. She would place the blanket near the rose bushes and set the small meal out before us. It would always be strawberries, sandwiches and lemonade, but I couldn't ask for anything better. I would lay my head in her lap while she looked at the cloudy sky, searching for shapes. She would point them out to me and ask me if I saw them too. I would nod happily while she reached for a strawberry and would place it near my mouth. I would willingly open my mouth and allow her to feed me. She would do this, taking mental pleasure at my undisturbed expression.

We would spend excessive time out in the garden watching clouds, slowly eating, commenting on the flowers and listening to the bursting of life around us until sunset. I would then get up and stretch, while she would start to clean up the small lunch but I wouldn't let her. I would grin and pick her up within my fragile looking arms. She would only giggle at my exuberant actions and let me steal her away into the house. I would bring her up to the bathroom to have our bath. I would undress her, gently placing a random but considerate kiss on her body. The bath would be full by the time we un-dressed and I would let her slide in first so she could get comfortable. I would place my self in front of her, my back facing towards her. Once covered in the warm water I would lean back into her waiting arms. She would caress me while leaning in to rest her head on my shoulder. She would hum an old lullaby while soaking in the warm water. Her hands would wander my body, in search for a new place to rest. She would cup my breasts, stroke my thigh, tickle underneath my upper-arm and lightly fondle with my womanhood. I would sigh, gasp or inhale breath sharply when she would let her hands venture my vulnerable body, but she would never pleasure me fully, which was left for the bedroom alone.

We would stay in the bath until it slowly became cold and nightfall swooped over us without warning.

I would return into an over-sized shirt and shorts while she got in a sport's bra and baggy PJ bottoms. She would ask if I was hungry, at the exact time the clock stroke nine and I would tell her no. She would walk and un-traditionally plop herself onto the couch while motioning for me to lay down with her. I would happily do so and cuddle against her warm body. I would put my head against her toned stomach and trace exotic shapes into it. She would flip through the TV channels to try and occupy herself, but we both knew she was paying more attention to me. It was only till I gave the playful lick to her cute belly button did she move. The lick signaled it was bedtime and we both made our way to the bedroom and onto the bed.

She would be the first to make the move, and make me spill my orgasm on her fingers. She would lick it away slowly like it was her prized ice-cream, and kiss me once she was done to share the sweet taste of myself. She was never selfish with her actions. I would return the pleasure back, but make her cum two times; one to repay her generosity and the other to show how much I appreciate her. Each one I would share her liquids with her, not harvesting it only for myself. I wished I could show her my love in a physical manifestation, but I couldn't. All I could do was try to bring euphoria to her and try to make her smile every day, every season, every year and just…forever.

She would pant breathlessly into my over-sized T-shirt, our bodies mending together in a damp, perfect mold. I would kiss her shoulder, her neck and her chest while she caught her breath. She would shiver later for the nights were cold in the early spring nights and I would pull her under my baggy T-shirt. We would both share it while she nestled her face between my breasts, finding comfort in them while I hugged her. I would rest my chin on top of her head and think of my first kill, and how I killed someone who had a lover at home like this. I would silently begin to cry to myself at thought of losing Ino, or even dying and never being able to touch her again.

But Ino clasps my hand in hers and she would maneuver her head to gently kiss my chin, and carefully licking my salty tears away. She would do this until I began to drift into a tear damp sleep.

My days as a ninja weren't very exciting, neither was it at home. I was at peace with my life, balancing it out evenly like every ninja should. But if I had the option I would choose Ino over my ninja life, because she was my rose in the concrete.

* * *

**A/N:**

** Ok this is uber fluff for my readers. Word had some how gotten deleted from my computer and I couldn't update. I had Me & You's chapter almost ready then BLAM, it was gone! I think I head banged my mirror about twenty times because of that, but anywho, hope you guys enjoy the fluff. Well it's fluff to me and what I see what happens if they were in a relationship.**


End file.
